


Second Hand Alpha (Finding Place Part 3)

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Series: Finding Place [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up decades later and suddenly finding himself the head Alpha of the Avengers pack, Steve needs to come to terms with the fact that : Yes he's still an alpha. Yes he still has a pack. But he's not the same alpha. And its not the same pack. He lost that pack decades ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand Alpha (Finding Place Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Written late in the evening and unchecked. you have been warned.
> 
> PS.Steve isn't very nice in the beginning.

This years Maria Stark fund-raiser had gone off spectacularly. And Tony who had been a bachelor Alpha last year showed up, not only with a handful of Omega's on leashes, but standing beside a stunning looking Alpha partner. The camera's were going off in every direction. But as soon as they entered the building the leashes were removed and the omega's moved off in all directions, Clint and Agent Agent heading off toward some Shield Agents. Loki heading in the direction of the bar, followed shortly by Bruce and Natasha who had both been very attentively handsy. Thor heading straight to the buffet, leaving Tony and Steve to their own devises.

The evening had been going swimmingly well. Every one was having a good time. Thor had found a chair and an attentive waitron to serve him. Tony and Steve had been sticking to each other showing off what a strong Alpha lead the Avengers team had.

However as every story has want to change, the mood quickly soured. The Evening had been going very well. Drinks and food were flowing and the company was actually quite good all around. Tony had been busy talking to one of his larger investors, when Steve standing around took count of his Flock of Omega's. And as expected. Bruce had found Thor with his food and was sampling the vegetarian options, Clint, Natasha and Agent were off in a corner muttering In whispered tones. And Loki...was no where to be seen.

Alarmed by this development Steve tried to catch Tony's attention but was asked to wait. He scanned the crowds mouthing to Bruce and Agent if they had seen Loki. Both alarmingly shook their head. Suddenly realising that there was a problem. Steve quietly excused himself and headed straight into the bathroom, hoping that Loki was alright.

However as soon as he opened the door, he spotted Loki in a corner being groped by a complete stranger...another Alpha for gods sakes, tongue down his throat, hand down his pants, Loki holding onto the man for dear life, groaning! Growling and moving forward, Steve seemed to grow in size, The door swinging open behind him as Agent and Bruce hurried in, saw what was about to happen, shortly followed by Tony who had seen them rushing off and making their excuses.

The Alpha quickly made for the door. All 3 Bruce,Agent and Tony grabbed hold of him, growling and hissing at the man that dared to touch their pack mate, but Steve was still advancing. It wasn't until Tony looked up realizing that Steve wasn't after the Alpha but after their Omega Pack mate, that he realised that everything was about to go pare-shaped .

“What the hell do you think you're doing Omega?!” Steve Growled gliding forward to tower over Loki, who had sunk to the floor, white as sheet, quickly turning green. “You are part of our pack but you let another Alpha touch you!?” Steve continued as if unable to stop himself. His face read, his voice deadly even. “Do we not satisfy you?! Is that it?Well?”

Hearing the Angry Alpha's voice both Bruce and Agent accidentally dropped the Alpha who made his escape promptly. Tony stood in petrified confusion as he watched Steve lift the terrified Omega up by his wrist pushing him further into the corner. Something was off here. Very off. 

“I'm so sorry,I couldn't...” Loki stuttered trying to gain his balance and thought process. By now he should have said something, ANYTHING. But he seemed wrong footed, confused, trying to work out what the hell had happened. 

“Couldn't? Couldn't what boy?! Help yourself. So help me, we're going to get you home and you arn't going to sit for a month! All privileges revoked do you understand me!” Steve growled. At this point Tony had had enough and moved forward, hand coming to rest on the hand that was holding Loki's wrist.

“Let go Steve, I think you have the wrong story” Tony stated clearly. Steve let go slowly, a low growl emanating through him, making the doors and mirrors around them shake with its potency. Tony moved forward lifting Loki up gently, rubbing his back, noting that Loki wasn't crying, but was clearly upset. “Shhhh, you're so good Loki. Everything is ok. You did so well. Our proud prince Omega.” Tony kept whispering, noting how Loki relaxed and Steve just seemed to get more upset.

 

“Agent please collect our pack and get Loki home. A nice bath, and a cuddle session should do the trick. Bruce. Please keep an eye on Loki. I think he's been drugged.” Agent Nodded, and Bruce frowned in agreement, helping Loki out the door with one last confused look on his face.

Tony sighed turning to Steve who had begun to pace, not voicing his anger, but clearly letting it out.

“What the fuck was that!” Tony finally asked, not really wanting to get into this in a public bathroom, but also not wanting to let this go. Not when Steve was so upset.

Steve scowled and didn't say a word. Walking straight past him out of the bathroom, through the crowd and disappeared into the paparazzi.

Tony decided to go home and see to their omega. Hoping Steve would get his head out of his ass.

XXX

Things are different now. Not just the way the city breathed and lived. Yes he's still an alpha. Yes he still has a pack. But he's not the same alpha. And its not the same pack. He lost that pack decades ago. And honestly it still grates him terribly. He misses his old pack. And while his new pack are a collection of brilliant, smart, talented people. He cant help but feel a great loss when thinking of them. He misses Dum Dum and his bright blue eyes and the way he'd still be gripping that damned cigar between his teeth even when taking a cock up his ass. Missed 'secretly' cuddling between Falsworth and Jacques after a long rough bonding session…

Everything seemed so easy those days. Everything meshed together so perfectly. There were very few problems, everyone just did what had to be done, and they got along. Punishments were done swiftly,(possibly more harshly than they were in these days) and fairly, by the book. Steve supposed that in times of war, there was no need to complicate matters, when the war itself already made things hard for everyone, but he still missed them, most of all Bucky. His second in command, the Alpha he could rely on for everything. 

He knew it wasn't fair on Tony to compare the two, but sometimes in the darkness just before the sun rose, and he'd be lying with Tony tucked in beside him, he'd be thinking of Bucky, puffs of smoky air, rising from his mouth just as the dawn was about to break and the air was getting colder. Thinking of strong arms wrapped tightly around him, making him feel safe, not just the other way around. The smirk he got when he knew he'd some how gotten the better of his own Alpha. And the way that even though Bucky had grown up used to protecting Steve, he somehow managed to put aside his own need to be an alpha and deferred to Steve in matters.

Ya. It wasn't fair on Tony or any of the Avengers that he compared them secretly to his old squad. He knew he was allowed to miss them. But he shouldn't be comparing them. It made him feel bitter and sad. Not unlike replacing a dead pet when you know you weren’t ready for it, but somehow you knew that it was something you needed. Except these were his pack mates and it ripped a hole in his very being to have lost them.

He remembers fighting Fury regarding his taking over the team as the head Alpha...Natasha the only one that knew just how opposed to the idea he was. She still stares at him like he's an open book. As if silently judging him for trying to keep his distance. In the beginning it wasn't that hard to keep his distance from his pack. He'd just woken up from war, to step right into a bigger war. The rest of the pack distrusted each other about as much as he did.

And he had to admit that by the time he'd come to terms with just how awesome every single omega in the pack was, after much inner turmoil, because, he wasn't replacing his pack. He was acting as a north star to a group of lost Omega's. The feeling of “rightness” was just there. Just as it was always meant to be. They were his rocks and he was the anchor point to which they all rested. He learned to love them individually and watched them grow and though they each caused trouble in their own way. It was in a way that the pack could support. Could allow and by being their for each other things were just...better.

And then there was Tony. Not like Bucky. Not like any Alpha he'd ever met. Clearly wanting to fight, and take lead, but not wanting the responsibility. Wanting to be there for his team. But not wanting to get close. After much barking, growling, avoidance and misunderstandings, they finally managed to sort each other out, (to which every single omega in their group was grateful). Though they still had their differences of opinion on occasion, Steve supposed that he couldn't begrudge Tony this. It was after all his difference of opinion that helped maintain the peace within the pack, just as Bucky had. 

He wasn't sure what had happened. Walking into the bathroom to find an Alpha touching someone he loved, eliciting the same moans he thought private for their pack only. Coming to the quick conclusion that Loki must be drugged. Then realizing that if that was the case, it would have meant he had failed AGAIN. He would have failed his pack again. He couldn't have. Something inside him shut down, he couldn't have lost someone again. Please no.

XXX

Tony got home just as Loki was coming out of the bath. A giant cuddle puddle quickly ensued, followed by Bruce produced hot chai tea and cinnabons. Loki still disorientated, and upset. His brother leached to his side clearly disgusted by the turn of events. It was only around the 3rd hour that they managed to drop off to sleep.

At some point in the wee hours of the morning, the front door opened and Tony was there waiting. Steve took one look at him, sighed loudly and headed for the gym. Tony following shortly. “Are you alright?” Tony asked the back of Steves head earning a shrug. As Steve walked into the gym, didn't bother to change, headed straight to the bags and started punching. By the state of his fists, it wasn't the only thing he had punched that night.

 

“Your fists look aweful. Can I take a look?” Tony asked moving to the side, watching the bag swing forward and backwards. Another grunt.

“Steve”

“What do you want Tony” came a mono-toned voice that caused the hairs at the back of Tony's neck to rise. Grunts following as he punched harder.

“Are you alright, what happened tonight??” Tony tried to ask again, moving forward to lean against the bag, hugging it and holding it into place, hoping that by doing so, Steve would hit it lighter.

“I lost my temper. I'll apologies to Loki in the morning and set things right” Steve said in the same tone. 

“I would have lost it aswell, but you lost it at Loki? When it clearly wasn't his fault. What is wrong with you?” Tony asked

Steve grunted hitting the bag so hard, Tony was forced to jump back. “Look, what ever happened tonight you failed Loki! Not just that you failed your pack! You have to answer for that Steve! We cant just let this go. If it had been me, you'da forced me to talk to you about it.”

Steve stopped punching, leaning against the bag, before sliding down to his knee's, finally letting out a small sob, he had been holding back for months. Followed by a series of quiet little cries, gripping the bottom of the bag and pulling until the chain pulled straight out the cieling,thudding before him. “Thats just it Tony! Don't you get it! I'm NOT a good Alpha! I don't belong with this pack! I don't belong here with you! I belong with Bucky! And Dum-Dum and Falsworth and Jacques and Jim and Jones and Howard and Peggy! I even miss Phillips for god sakes! Why couldn't I just DIE! WHY?! I'm not good, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm screwing up more than I'm helping! You guys deserve better than a Second Hand Alpha, who doesn't belong here! I hurt you guys! I can see it in your eyes! You're AFRAID of me! I'm a horrible person! The guy I used to hate! A bully! I don't know what to do, I try and I failed! I miss them all so much, I shouldn't ”

Tony was taken aback hearing this. Not sure how to move forward. It hurt more than he was willing to admit, but wasn't about to loose his Alpha to the past, no matter, how much of an asshole he'd been acting. Honestly, Steve wasn't as bad as all that. Not sure what to do, Tony moved forward, realizing just how much weight had been forced onto Steves shoulders, realizing for the first time, that maybe, just maybe, Steve needed someone around for him, just as much as he needed someone.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, hoping he wasn't about to be shoved off. But Steve only cried harder, leaning into the comfort. “Its ok to miss them. We do understand Steve. All you had to do was ask.” Whispered Tony, rocking Steve, who started to talk about everything and anything

XXX

It was late in the afternoon when Tony felt a presence before his face, opening his eyes slowly he found Loki standing before him. Tony was feeling hollow and wrung out. The conversation the night before still wringing in his ears. Steve was just starting to shift around also feeling that they were being watched and opened his eyes slowly, feeling them sting in the light, no matter how dim they were.

“Morning” Loki said staring from Steve to Tony solemnly. Tony shifted to sit up pulling Steve with him. “Morning Lokes. You feeling better?” Tony asked, falling back ontop of Steve who fell back himself.

“Hmmm. After last night I assume that you have sorted yourselves out and are ready to return to your duties as Alpha's?” Loki asked, eyes narrowing accusingly, if he were a cat his tail would have been twitching in annoyance.

Tony frowned at the accusation and Steve turned his face away swallowing feeling sick. “Look Loki. I'm sorry for...that. I hope I didn't hurt you. What I did was wrong, it wasn't your fault”

“Surprisingly no, I was not hurt. Yes you were wrong. “ Loki answered bluntly arms crossed in full. I'm a norse god mode. The twinkle in his eye stating clearly that he was also the god of mischief.

“Is there anything I can do to make it upto you Loki?” Steve asked finally managing to stand up, dragging Tony up with him.

“2 Things.”

“Ok? Name them.”

“I want immunity for the magic I used this morning. I know I wasn't supposed to use magic for...'mischief' as I am still on 'probation'. But I feel I am owed”.

Steve frowned “What magic?”

“Ah.Ah! First promise!” Loki stated eyebrow raising.

“Ok. As long as no one was hurt.” Steve answered thinking it was too early in the day for this.

“Excellent. Secondly, as you have pointed out, we must all face the consequences of our actions.”

Steve was about to point out that he hadn't been told what the magic was, but was stopped short by that. “consequences?”

“Yes. I believe you should be punished for your loss of temper.” Answered Loki straight faced. Steve didn't like where this was going.

XXX

That day New York had an interesting day. Though some wern't sure which was more intresting. A man floating over central park dressed in a tuxedo, promising never to mess with an omega again. Or seeing Captain America running around dressed in a bright pink hello kitty uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> AdrianLuego thanks for the encouragement. I hope this was what you were hoping for.


End file.
